


The Face that Launched 1000 Tweets

by Bruceweezy



Category: Joe/Mika
Genre: F/M, MSNBC - Freeform, Morning Joe, Trump, joe and mika, reactions, tiny hands, twitter war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruceweezy/pseuds/Bruceweezy
Summary: Joe's reaction to Mr. Trump's morning tweets.





	The Face that Launched 1000 Tweets

"Joe, you need to calm down." Mika was getting anxious. She hadn't seen Joe this riled in a while. 

"I am calm, Mika!" Joe said while pacing, his voice a little growlier, and rougher than he intended it to be. 

"The hell you are, Joe!" Mika said, feeling herself getting riled up. She stood up and went over to him, and put her arms on his shoulders. 

"It's okay, Joe!" She said, trying to reassure him and failing. 

"The hell it is!" He was fuming now, and still pacing. "That man is the President of the United fucking States, but he sure as hell isn't acting like it!" Mika put her head in her hands and thought for a moment. She smiled briefly for a moment, and grabbed her phone. 

They were supposed to be packing for a weekend trip to the South of France, when Trump made his daily hate-tweet aimed toward Mika. Joe stood there in the bedroom pacing back and forth, while Mika went into another room with her phone. 

Suddenly, Joe's phone beeped with a Twitter message. "@morningmika has tweeted" his phone read. 

Joe stopped pacing for a moment, just long enough to see the tweet, and almost hit the deck laughing so hard. Mika came back in the room with a huge smile on her face but not saying anything. "Joe, you alright in here?" She said, coming back into the room slowly. 

"Oh, Mika," Joe said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "That was too funny!" He was still chuckling at himself. 

"Joe, it was nothing, honestly. Let Trump be. He's just going to throw his narcissistic, childish tantrum like the 5 year old he his. This is nothing to worry about." Mika could only smile at Joe now, hoping she had calmed him down. 

Joe agreed, and they continued packing. They finished and boarded their plane to France, and thought nothing else of the tweet until about 8 hours later when they arrived in South France, and they both had notifications for days on their phones. 

Once they were settled, Joe called Willie Geist at the MSNBC station to figure out what was going on, and Willie filled him in on everything that had happened with Mika's response to Trump. 

Within minutes Joe was both angry, excited, and nervous. Mika tried everything she could to calm him down, but the only thing that worked was taking his phone away from him. Even this only worked for about 2 hours, as they were boarding the plane again for another 8 hour trip back to the States. 

"Willie, do me a favor. Tell our viewers that we WILL in fact be on the show tomorrow. We are postponing our trip this weekend because I think America needs to hear what Morning Joe has to say about our President's behavior." 

"Say no more, Joe!" Said Willie, and Joe hung up the phone. 

The entire flight back, Mika sat silently looking at Joe, just staring evilly, and not saying a word. 

"Mika, I'm sorry we had to postpone the trip, but this is personal now. I can't let this idiot with tiny hands attack you like that. You know that!" Joe cupped Mika's face with his hands and kissed her gently. "It's going to be alright!" Joe said, hugging her close. 

Mika rolled her eyes and sighed. "I seriously hope you're right, Joe. Just don't start any wars, please?" 

"Well your face could launch a thousand ships!" Joe said with a cheesy smile. Mika rolled her eyes, and Joe knew then that comment would earn him silence for the rest of the trip back.


End file.
